Tired of Hiding
by speedmonkey
Summary: Calleigh's mother was murdered. And now her daughter is taken hostage. Tim goes undercover to find out who's been stalking Calleigh. But during this adventure with the speedles the lab and Calleigh will found out something about this crime fighting couple
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know I have 2 other stories out there. But I kinda have writers block with them. So this idea popped into my head based on a dream I had. So I added to it and well...here it is.**

**Pairings: Speed and Calleigh...I mean come on don't you guys know me at all?**

**Spoilers: Um...Lost son and season 1 and 2. But um...season 4 has happend but It probably won't be mentioned, but if it is i'll let ya know. Wait yes it will be mentioned because there's a mole in the lab.**

**Author's Note 2: Dennis Sackheim is in this fic. And me being all nice right now. He's not going to be play a jerk. ANd also he's going to be a little older in the fic then he is on the show. I say H man is about 48. Calleigh 31, Tim 33, so Dennis is about um...50 something. I know it sounds weird but you'll see why as the fic goes on.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**TIRED OF HIDING**

_"...Mommy! Please...don't hurt me. Mom! Help!"_

_"It's going to be ok sweetie. I promise. Please let her go. She never did anything to you. Let her go!"_

Calleigh was snapped from her throughts as she felt something cold fall down her arm. "Ava...could you not drip ice cream on mommy's arm please." said Calleigh sweetley as she looked up at her daughter who has a ice cream cone in one hand and cotton candy and balloons in the other.

Ava smiled sweetley. "Sorry mommy."

"It's ok. I'll forgive you just this once." Ava smiled.

"Ava...I know your having fun on daddy's shoulders but you weigh a ton can I please put you down?"

Ava shock her head violently. "Nope. I like it up here daddy I can see everything!"

"Yes well I'm glad you can see everything because daddy's going to have a broken back by the end of the day."

"Hey daddy its not my fault. You asked me where I wanted to go for my birfday and I said the zoo."

"Ohhh I see so its my fault." Ava nodded. Tim shook his head and looked at Calleigh. "I see you've trained her well."

Calleigh smiled. "Well...I aim to please."

Tim laughed lightly and checked his watch. "Come on Ava its 5:30 and we've been here since 7 this morning."

"But daddy I still have to see the lions, and the tigers, and then the bears."

"Oh my." muttered Tim sarcastically.

**Tired of Hiding**

_"Please let me go...what are you doing? STOP STOP! NOOO...MOMMY!"_

Calleigh was snapped from her daze when the phone rang. Calleigh looked at the clock. Who would be calling at 3:30 in the morning. "Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Duquesne. No wait it's Mrs. Speedle now. I hope your really happy. Because its not going to last long."

"I told you to leave me alone."

"You were 13 and nieve. You didn't know what you were saying."

"How did you find me?"

"You'd be suprised what google can get you now a days."

"You've been haunting me for the last 18 years. Leave me alone."

"Calleigh Calleigh Calleigh...or is it Jamie? Marissa? Lindsay? Carley...Personally Carley was my favorite."

"Don't you dare call me again." said Calleigh with anger but worry in her voice as she slammed the phone down. She looked over and Tim shifted slightly.

"Who was that baby?"

"Oh no one important. Tellamarketor."

"At this hour? Don't they know when enough is enough?"

Calleigh smiled and laid her head onto her husband's chest. "Apparently not. Go back to sleep."

"Already working on it." Calleigh smiled slightly. But she couldn't help think. 'Here we go again.'

**Tired of Hiding**

"Sackheim...I don't like this."

"I know that. But you have to. For your family. Besides Tanglewoods getting closer and closer, the furthur undercover you are the better."

Tim sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I still can't believe she told you and not me."

"She wants to protect you."

"Nobody can protect me anymore."

Dennis gave Tim a sympathetic smile. "So you in?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah when does it go down?"

"Tomorrow. The first case you get."

Tim nodded and began to walk out of the FBI'S office. "Speedle..."

Tim sighed. "Yeah."

"She loves you. You know that."

"I know...just protect my daughter." Dennis nodded and Tim left with an uneasy feeling.

**Tired of Hiding**

**"**Just don't tell her H. It'll make her more worried then she already is."

Horatio nodded. "Your doing the right thing Speed."

"Then why do I feel like I'm about to slit my whole family's throat."

Horatio clapped Speed on the shoulder. "Let's go do this." Tim nodded and exited the hummer.

"Nice rolls probably the owners. I'm just happy Calleigh let me keep my bike."

**Tired of Hiding**

Calleigh stood in the locker room file in hand. Starring at his locker. Their locker. Calleigh sighed heavily and fingered the folder. "I still wish you would have let me handle the ballistics instead of Camden."

"It was a tricky conflict of interest."

Calleigh laughed nervously. "I still don't get it. I was just talking to him."

Horatio looked at the ground and then back up at Calleigh with those puppy dog eyes. "You've been threw a lot. You'll get threw this to."

"That's the thing Horatio. It doesn't feel like I will." Calleigh took a deep breath. "Camden let me see this. He told me to give it to you. He definatley had to look at his gun."

Horatio nodded and took the folder. What ever was going to go down it was going to be rough. And he'd be there with Calleigh to help get her through it.

TBC...LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR NOT...


	2. Chapter 2

**Approximatley 3 months, 2 week, 12 hours, 14 minutes, and 39 seconds later...no i'm joking just about 3 months later.**

**Author's Note: Since Pandy Roxy Chick asked so nicely. Here's another chapter. **

Calleigh debated whether or not to get out of bed and go to work. Things just weren't the same without Tim. Ava would barely talk to her, Eric seemed distant, Horatio doesn't talk to anyone anymore, Alexx barely leaves the morgue, things were just different. Calleigh sighed as the alarm clock went off for the millionth time that morning. "Guess I'm going to work." said Calleigh as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Calleigh smiled as she opened Ava's door and found her sound asleep in her princess bed. Ava had all the makings of Tim. The attitude, the hair, the eyes, the sarcasm...the attitude. Calleigh sat down on the bed and brushed Ava's hair out of her eyes. "Ava, sweetie time to get up."

Ava groaned. "Don't wanna. To early momma."

Calleigh smiled. She was definatley Tim's daughter, not that there was any doubt. "Come on sweetpie I gotta get you over to Nana's so I can go to work."

Ava sat up quickly. "No don't go to work, mommy please stay home."

Ava sounded like someone else Calleigh used to know. Herself. "Honey mommy has to go to work."

Ava sighed. "Fine...I'll go brush my teeth."

Calleigh smiled. "That's my big girl." Ava nodded and walked out of her room. Who was Calleigh kidding? She wasn't a good parent. That was Tim's job. He was good at everything. Finding the littlest pieces of evidence at a crime scene, getting their daughter up for daycare, getting her dressed, getting her to eat the right foods, getting her to take a bath, Tim was great at everything. But now Calleigh was all alone and she'd have to figure it out sooner or later.

**Tired of Hiding**

Calleigh sighed as she saw Horatio walking down the hall way. "Horatio, I'm sorry I'm late. Ava wouldn't really cooperiate this morning."

"No worries, Ryan came to the scene."

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "That kiss ass?"

"Sorry?"

"Nothing...um...what's the case."

"Uh...I have to go take care of something, why don't you head down to trace and have Ryan fill you in."

"Great. See ya later."

"Absoultley."

Calleigh watched as Horatio practically ran out of the lab, she shook her head muttered something about him always having to save the day and headed off to trace.

**Tired of Hiding**

"Ava you need to eat your broccoli."

"I don't like broccoli."

"That's funny you ate it when your father was here."

"That's because I actually liked daddy."

"Oh so your saying you don't like me."

"Exactly." said Ava pure hatred in her voice. "Atleast I didn't kill daddy!"

Calleigh's face turned red. "Get up to your right now young lady!"

"Fine!" yelled Ava and pushed her chair out. From the top of the stairs Ava managed to yell. "I wish you would have died instead of Daddy! Daddy never did anything wrong! Daddy loved me! Unlike you, you only care about yourself! I hate you."

"Yeah well I hate you to!" yelled Calleigh. Calleigh jumped when she heared Ava's door slam. Yeah this wasn't going to get easier anytime soon. Calleigh sighed as she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. All she needed now was her daughter to hate her. Calleigh walked over to the table and grabbed Ava's plate and her's as well and through them into the sink. They could wait til tomorrow.

**Tired of Hiding**

Calleigh was finally able to relax once she had gotten into a hot bubble bath. Quickly she felt sleep claim her.

_"Night Carley. I'll see you in the morning."_

_"Night mom. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Mom?"_

_"Yeah sweetheart?"_

_"Can you take the day off tomorrow?"_

_"Honey i'm a judge its not that easy for me to take the day off."_

_Carley sighed and rolled over. "Fine...night mom. See you in the morning."_

_Elizabeth sighed and walked over to her daughter's bed and sat down. "Honey, you know I want to take time off and spend it with you...but its just not that easy."_

_"I know."_

_"I love you, you know that."_

_Carley nodded. "Night mom."_

_"Goodnight sweetpie."_

_Elizabeth sighed once again and turned Carley's light of._

Calleigh sat up in the tub quickly. While she fell asleep she had sunk into the water. Calleigh gapsed for air, she took a minute for it too go through her lungs before she forced herself out of the tub. Calleigh groaned as the phone rang, all she needed right now was a scene.

"Speedle."

"Still having nightmare's Carley?"

"Stop calling me!"

"I can't do that. How was ur bath?"

"Your watching me?"

"Carley...how little confidence you have in me."

"Please...just leave me alone. I never did anything to you."

"Your right. Your mother did." said the man with pure venom in his voice.

"Why won't you just leave alone? Please...let me be."

"Well were would the fun be in that?" Calleigh closed her eyes tightly. This was the time she needed Tim's strong arms to go around her.

"Pleasant dreams Carley...I mean Calleigh."

Calleigh groaned and threw the phone against the wall. This was going to end one way or another.

TBC...


	3. He's Back

_"...Mommy..." Carley woke up with a start when she heared a loud crash coming from her mother's room. "Mommy..."_

_"Please...I'll give you whatever you want...Jameson please..."_

_"Shut up Bitch!"_

_"Mommy..." said Carley slowly as she opened up her mother's door. _

_"Carley get out of here! Run!"_

_The man laughed. "So this is little Carley Rheinhold." The man laughed evily and picked Carley up and began roping her arms and ankles to a chair that was sitting in front of her mother's bed. "Are you ready for a little show Carley?"_

_"Mommy...i'm scared."_

_"It's going to be ok baby...I promise."_

_Carley looked at the man as he pulled out a small bottle. "Now this Carley is going to make you see better. Close your eyes."_

_Carley looked at the man hatefully. "Come on Carley close your eyes." Carley did as told and closed her eyes, she jumped slightly when she felt the cool liquid on her eyelids. "Now open." Carley again did as told but now she found it hard to close her eyes. The man sighed happily. "Super glue works wonders doesn't it."_

_"Mommy what's going on."_

_"It'll be ok sweetheart...I promise." Carley watched as the man took out a gun from the back of his pants and sat on top of Elizabeth._

_"Are you watching Carley?" asked the man's husky voice. Carley looked at him with tears in her eyes. Jameson smiled evily as he placed the 9mml to Elizabeth's forehead._

Calleigh was snapped from her daydream when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Calleigh sweetheart its me."

Calleigh smiled and opened the door. "Hey mom."

"Hi baby."

"Sorry to call you over so early. But night shifts swamped."

"Its alright. Ava still asleep?"

"Yeah. We got into a fight last night and uh...she's been in her room ever since."

Amy Duquesne smiled lightly. "She just misses her daddy."

"I know...she's five I guess its going to just take sometime."

Amy smiled. "Well you better get going." Calleigh nodded and walked out the door. Amy sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. "Oh lambchop, i'm so sorry all of this happend to you."

**Tired of Hiding**

Calleigh smiled lightly as Ryan came into the ballistics lab. "Ok these are all of the rounds pulled from our vic. Alexx told me to come give them to you asap."

"Thanks Ryan."

Ryan nodded. "Cal you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Ryan nodded. "Ok...page me when you get something."

"You got it." Calleigh smiled as Ryan walked out of the room. Sure everything was ok. It'd be a cold day in hell before everything was ok. Calleigh jumped slightly when her cell phone went off. Calleigh took a deep breath before answering.

"Speedle."

"Hello Carley."

"Jameson please...just leave me alone."

"Oh you won't be saying that once you see what i've got."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've got something well...someone who might be of value to you."

"Jameson..."

"Ta ta for now Carley."

"Jameson...Jameson..." Just then Camden walked into the ballistics lab.

"Whoa Calleigh are you ok?"

"Camden these are casings from my vic I need you to process them, and then page Wolfe with the results. I have to go home he's going to kill her."

"Kill who Calleigh? Your not making any since."

"Its better you don't know anything Camden." said Calleigh as she threw her lab coat off and headed out the door. "Paula!"

"Yes detective?"

"Get Horatio Caine on the phone and have him meet me at my house."

"Why what's a matter Calleigh?"

"Just do it Paula." said Calleigh breathesly as she pressed the ground floor on the elevator, pulling out her cell phone at the same time. "Yeah I need Dennis Sackheim on the phone right now."

**Tired of Hiding**

Calleigh screetched her SUV to a halt in her driveway. "Amy where is she?"

"Ava? She's in bed sleeping...same as when you left. Calleigh sweetheart what's going on?"

"He's back." said Calleigh and ran up the stairs.

"Oh no." said Amy and followed Calleigh up the stairs.

"Ava!" yelled Calleigh as she opened her door. "Ava are you in here?" Calleigh's breath caught as she pulled back the cover's on Ava's bed and found pillow's underneath. "No." said Calleigh as she checked under the bed and the closet.

"Calleigh..."

"He's got her. And he's going to do the same thing to Ava that he did to me 15 years ago."

**Tired of Hiding**

"Calleigh why didn't you tell me he called you again?" said Dennis.

"I don't know I had other things on my mind."

"LIke what? This guy kidnapped your daughter, he's made you bounce around from safe house to safe house since you were 16-"

"You don't think I know that! Besides what are you more worried about the fact that Jameson took my daughter? Or a case you've been working on for the past 16 years is going down the toilet?"

TBC...


End file.
